Kilgrave
Kevin Thompson AKA Purple Man (performed by David Tennant) is a man who was experimented on by his parents since his childhood in order to treat a neurodegenerative disease, but the treatment ended up giving him the ability to control people's minds. Assuming the name Kilgrave, he began to use his powers for personal gain, eventually coming across Jessica Jones. He became obsessed and fascinated with Jones, even falling in love and hunting her down since she managed to overcome his thrall. His quest for a loving future with Jones soon fell apart and he focused his efforts on enhancing his powers and killing her, until he was eventually found and killed by Jones herself. Powers * Mind Control: Kilgrave had the ability to control another person's mind through literal verbal commands, thanks to a virus that he emits through micro particles in the air. He controlled Hope Shlottman for weeks and Jessica Jones for months, and he was able to enter into another man's house by simply saying "you'd like to invite me in" in order to acquire a place to stay. Kilgrave acquired over a million dollars by having the participants of a poker game all fold after betting everything. However, Kilgrave himself must have been present for his commands to have an immediate effect; speaking over a phone did not enthrall his victim. Kilgrave's power also had a time limit of ten to twelve hours before his victim began to regain his will. Until the time limit was up, the victims would continue to follow Kilgrave's command unless he gave them a different order to follow. His power was a side-effect of the viral treatment used to cure his childhood degenerative disease. If a person managed to have a significantly traumatic event happen to them to the point that they can break free of that control, he became immune to the virus and to the mind control itself. His thralls must have fulfilled Kilgrave's words specifically, but sometimes they were open to interpretation as when he told Trish Walker to put a bullet in her head, and she automatically assumed she had to shoot herself. Jessica Jones found a loophole in that command and told Walker to place a bullet inside her mouth, which was technically in her head, allowing her to satisfy Kilgrave's command. After Albert Thompsonperformed more experiments, he was able to extend Kilgrave's power to the distance of over a hundred feet and a time limit of 16 hours first, and then up to 24 hours later, Kilgrave demonstrated that he could control people by voice alone, without being present, when he took control of Metro-General Hospital and had everyone pursuing Jones to kill her. Trivia * Kilgrave tends to dress using purple suits and clothing, alluding further to his codename in the comics. The Purple Man. * Kilgrave's powers were discovered on Halloween of 1985. *Kilgrave exists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe sharing continuity with The Avengers movies. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Males Category:Marvel Villains Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Craig's enemies Category:Craig's most hated enemies Category:Deceased Characters